<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synchronous by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700658">Synchronous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intersections [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Force Bond (Star Wars), If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, POV Outsider, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, though it’s very one-sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Poe is rescued after the Battle of Savareen, Rey and Kylo have a long overdue conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intersections [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Synchronous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Call this something that doesn’t quite fit in the Intersections verse (as I’m calling it now) but needs to be written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was in the garage of Ajan Kloss when she felt Kylo, in that moment. The familiar stuttering of the Bond, almost like a skipping record, a hyperdrive breaking down. It was one of those sounds that made her think that if Snoke had created the Bond (and honestly, why would it stay after Snoke died?), he had done a truly shoddy job of it. </p><p>She turned around, just to see him. He was sitting down, although where she didn’t know (for all intents and purposes, he could have been sitting in the middle of nowhere for how hard it was to see his surroundings), and she was at least relieved to know he was at least wearing a shirt. </p><p>(Seeing him without a shirt had been spectacularly awkward, really)</p><p>"Oh, it’s you,” she said, because really, what was she supposed to say?</p><p>”That’s it?” Kylo said wryly. “Not so much as a ‘thank the stars you’re back’? Or shooting at me?” A beat. “Well, you didn’t try to shoot me, so I suppose we’re starting to understand each other.”</p><p>Rey sighed. "I doubt it.” She didn’t understand him now. </p><p>A beat. </p><p>”How is he?” Kylo said. </p><p>”Who?”</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, a gesture that reminded Rey almost of what he might have been as Ben Solo: a teenager whose parents and uncle didn’t understand him in any way, shape or form. </p><p>”Poe. Poe Dameron. Is he all right?”</p><p>”Are you honestly asking that?” Rey said. (And maybe somewhere, she couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy that was almost like skewed priorities. Kylo would never say <em>Poe</em> came from nothing, would he?)</p><p>“I think it is my business considering he’s the leader of the Resistance,” Kylo said. “Never mind that General Organa seems to treat him more like a serving droid than a person.”</p><p>"Are you — what kind of criticism is that?” Rey said. “ ‘I tortured him but at least I’m not General Organa’? How can you basically mentally eviscerate him and then turn around and say that?”</p><p>Kylo tilted his head. “I thought you would have mellowed with age. You’re what, nearly twenty?”</p><p>"You haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>”It didn’t give me any pleasure,” Kylo said. Rey could sense...images over the Bond. Electric shocks. Pain. Snoke had done this to him, hadn’t he?</p><p>”Did Snoke..."</p><p>”It wasn’t anything new,” Kylo said. </p><p>”Still.” Even that idea was awful to Rey. Even when she’d “trained” with Luke, Luke hadn’t actually tortured her or tried to kill her. To think the bar was that low.</p><p>”But that’s another reason you can leave, Ben,” Rey said. “With Snoke gone...there’s no one left to stop you. You can just go.”</p><p>Kylo looked, unexpectedly, vulnerable. That look in his eyes, from Starkiller Base...</p><p>”You act like it’s simple,” he said. </p><p>”It is, Ben."</p><p>”It isn’t.” He sounded aggravated, like she was the one being unreasonable somehow. “It’s...complicated. Rey,” he said, “If you see Poe again...”</p><p>”Is there anything you want me to tell you, about him?” Rey said. She couldn’t do that. She knew that much. </p><p>”Just tell him that none of this was his fault,” Kylo said. “If you can.”</p><p>His image faded away, almost like a hologram, and Rey was left alone, wishing that there was something she could do to change his mind. It was ridiculous. That she knew. But there was a part of her that did hope...</p><p>”I hope you find what you’re looking for,” she said softly, even as she sat down against the wall. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>